Sophie White
by godswings2fly
Summary: A girl of the same, never-changing-un-popular-girl becomes famous. But is this what she's ever dreamed of? What choices will Sophie White have to make, which will effect the rest of her life?


Characters:  
.

**Role – Starring**  
Sophie White – Nicole  
(Their Picture: .)  
Morgan Cydney – Sydney  
(Their Picture: .)  
Justin Keller – Justin  
(Picture coming soon….)  
Emma Cyrus – Jillian  
(Their Picture: .)  
Nicole Rogers – Nicohle  
(Their Picture: .)  
Skylar Jonas – Brooke  
(Their Picture: .)  
Mitchell Gomez – Brendan  
(Their Picture: .)

_sophie white_  
Part 1  
The Beginning of the Same

**Chapter One**

"I just don't know," Sophie said, checking her Myspace while she was on the phone with her best friend.  
"Sophie, come on," Morgan said, "you've wanted this you're whole life! And I'm doing it also, so it's not like you're going to be the only one. Plus Sophie, you're the best singer I know. You have to do this, I won't let you not do it!" Sophie giggled a little, but still wasn't very happy. "That's easy for you to say, Miss Popular! You're the only friend I have! Why? Because, I'm too shy. I've always been too shy for anything Morgan, I haven't ever gotten anything. I'm not Miss Head Cheerleader like you are, I'm not Miss Every-Guy-Likes-Me kind of girl, I'm a nobody. I was more of a nobody before you came along. What if I audition and they laugh at me? What if I really can't sing but you think I can? I'm not ready for this Morgan! Nothing is going to change."  
"You're right. You're totally right. Nothing will ever change in your life because you won't let it. You're letting yourself be shy, you don't have enough confidence in yourself so you won't let yourself have any fun in your life. And Sophie, I'm not tone deaf, I know when someone sings good, and you are one of the best singers I know. God has given you a gift! _Don't_ waste it. So come on. This is a once in a lifetime chance! All you have to do is send in a video of you singing a 2 minute song and saying a monologue. That's it! If you're one of the lucky 100 people you'd get callbacked to Los Angeles! How amazing would that be, Sophie? You can't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."  
Sophie giggled, again, trying to hold it back though, and said, "Morgan, now you sound like my Grandma."  
"Well, she's right! I know that you'll get a callback at LEAST, Sophie. And how amazing it would be if you were the winner! You would get to stay at the Shisney Resort for two whole months with Justin Keller!"  
"I know! But that just sounds like a dream, doesn't it? I mean, who in their craziest dreams would think that me, Sophie White, would stay at the Shisney Resort with the five most famous Shisney stars learning songs for my new band and rehersing for a new show that I will be the star of. Me? The star? That sounds crazy!"  
Morgan laughs, "you are crazy Sophie. I'll be at your house tomorrow at seven to make the videos. You will do this wether you want to or not. Bye Sophe."  
Sophie hangs up, wanting so bad to believe in herself, wishing she could…

_Dear Diary, April 20__th__, 2008__  
__I don't know what to do. Morgan is making me send in an audition video to the Shisney Channel for a contest that they're having. Only a popular, outgoing girl, like Morgan, will get the part. Not a shy non-popular 14 year old girl from Tenneesee who lives with her grandparents who only has one friend. It's just not happening! I mean, it can't, can it? Sooo many people, who knows how many, will be sending their videos in. But what if I did get it? My ENTIRE life would change. I'm not ready for a change. And if I got it, I would not be ready for critism. I would be the next big thing. People would be judging me – which I hate – and not only that, but when I would be living at the Shisney Resort for those two months, it will all be recorded, as a reality show on the Shisney Channel! What if the most famous Shisney Channel stars that are staying with me for those two months, (Justin Keller, Nicole Rogers, Mitchell Gomez, Emma Cyrus and Skylar Jonas)– what if they don't like me? What if they hate me for taking the spotlight? What if I do get this? I mean, Morgan just thinks it's a great thing for me since I can sing. But she's just not thinking. I would leave my home, forcing my grandparents to move with me, I would be traveling all over the world touring in the band (by the way, I would have to choose 2 of the stars who are living with me in the Shisney Channel Resort to be in my band with me – not only that, I would have to name the band) – I would have to choose the other three stars that I didn't choose for the band to be in the new show that I will be starring in on The Shisney Channel, called Lexis Texas… why am I referring to myself. I will not get this, I can't. I'm too shy, not the Shisney Channel type. The only greatest-out-of-this-world-amazing-thing that would happen would be meeting Justin Keller. But the whole thing is just too impossible, so no. I will send in my audition tape since I have no other choice, but I refuse to get the part. God, I'm just not ready for a change, please don't make me get even a callback. Please God. I'm just not ready.__  
__Love,__  
__Sophie White, the never-changing-always-going-to-be-the-same-non-popular-girl._

**Chapter Two****  
**"Wake up, Sophie," Morgan said standing beside my bed, "it's June 5th, you know what that means!"  
Sophie rolled on her stomach, trying to fall back asleep. Morgan has always been the early-bird, way oppisite of Sophie.  
"But the mailman doesn't come until noon," Sophie mumbled into her pillow, half asleep. Morgan put coffee on Sophie's nightstand saying, "Come on, get up. It's 10:30, I'm bored, I've been awake for two hours so excited about us getting the letter today. I made you some coffee." Sophie rolled over and sat up, trying to force her eyes open so that she could grab her coffee mug.  
"Why are you acting like I'm going to get a letter, Morgan?" Sophie asked, after taking a sip of her coffee.  
"I don't know that for a fact, but it's called faith. I mean, you have to get a callback. I also made you a surprise if you come downstairs!"  
"Fine, fine, I'll get up," Sophie said, standing up out of bed.

"Yum," Sophie said, eating eggs, grits, bacon and toast that Morgan cooked for them, "This is delicious! I had no idea that you could cook."  
"Well," Morgan began, "your Grandma helped a lot before she left. She also told me to tell you to call her when you get the letter."  
Sophie wiped her mouth with her napkin. "And why are you guys assuming that I will get a callback? Do you even know how unlikely it is? And what about you, Morgan? You sent in an audition tape too! What if you get it and I don't? What if I get it and you don't? What if we both don't get it?"  
"Or even better," Morgan said, "what if we both get it? Stop always looking at the negative, Sophie. I don't know anything for a fact, but I'm hoping that at least you will get it. You need this more than I do. I have everything, I'm not afraid to admit that, but I do! I'm not trying to say that you don't, but you've just gone through so much, you really deserve this so much more than I do. And plus, the only reason that I auditioned was so that you could audition too."  
Sophie looked up and smiled, "you're such a good friend, Morgan."I know, I know," Morgan said, giggling.

_Dear Diary, June 5__th__, 2008__  
__I can't believe it. I'm still in shock. I… I got a callback. How in the world? Not only did I get it, but Morgan did, too!!! I don't understand this at ALL! Who in their CRAZIEST dreams would choose ME along with 99 other people out of thousdands and thousands of audition tapes! This feeling is the most amazing feeling I've ever had. I hate it though. I hate the feeling I have right now, I don't know why. Well, yes I do know why. It's because this means that I will be flying on an airplane – something that I promised myself I would never do in my life – and I will be auditioning for something for the first time. The only person that I have ever sang in front of is Morgan… and my mom. And of course I won't get it, so what happens when all of my hopes are crushed into pieces, and the feeling of being replaced sparks? Me, being replaced. That's something I am so used to. My whole life has been based on being replaced. This will be no different, in fact, it might even be worse. Morgan and I will be all excited that we got a callback and the fact that we're in LA – then someone else will steal the dream that we want. This is what I want, I've never admitted that to ANYONE, not even Morgan. But this is what I've wanted. I've wanted this for as long as I can remember. I know I am a step closer for this dream to come true… but it still seems so unreal. I don't think it will happen. Why did this have to happen? Why can't things just keep going the way they are, nothing changing, no hopes getting crushed, NO RISKS, no nothing. The same. Same sounds good to me right now.__  
__Love always,__  
__Sophie White… the girl of same, forever and ever… __  
_


End file.
